darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Beagle Force
Beagle Force is an evil empire composed of the greatest threat the galaxy has ever seen: beagles. They're main objective is to eat nerf and smell stuff. They do this by devouring planets. First they send in the spies, tiny little beagles who use they're cuteness to get into the high levels of society. Then the main invasion force arrives and they devour the population, then they destroy the planet. While they at first stayed in the unknown regions, they eventually made plans to conquer the Republic around the time of the Clone Wars and sent their spy, Darth Beagle, to test the strength of the Republic. He would stay in the main galaxy and join whatever faction that was the most powerful, all the while secretly reposting back to his superiors. Then, around twenty years after the end of the Shadow Wars and the fall of the Shadow Minds, the beagles struck, attacking the Outer Rim and devoured multiple planets in the first week alone. They were eventually stopped when multiple planetary governments gave them large payments of meat to keep them away. The beagles also got into a stupid war with the Porgpire after Darth Porg fried a beagle with the force, the war ended off both Beagle Force and the Porgpire missing 70% of their respective empires as casualties of the war. It has been prophesied that if Beagle Force is defeated forever, the Penguinopocalypse shall commence and all will be doomed. Invasion Of The Galaxy On July 28, 50 ABY, the Beagle Fleet, with Darth Beagle at it's helm, devoured around ten planets simultaneously and destroyed the opposition. They would wreck havoc and would devour a total of large number here planets. No one could stop them, since they had already infiltrated many ruling governments, the beagles hindered their ability to act by devouring their top military and civilian leaders. The invasion ended after 9 months, when multiple planetary governments payed the Beagles large amounts of money and meat so that way they wouldn't be destroyed. This payment was known as "Beaglegald". Construction Of The Beagle Star With the newfound wealth that came with the "Beaglegald", Beagle Force commenced the construction of their ultimate weapon: The Beagle Star. After a few short months of construction, the Beagles unleashed it upon the galaxy. The Beagle Star was eventually destroyed over Zakuul in a climactic battle. Run In With The Yuuzhan Vong Shortly after the destruction of the Beagle Star, a group of Yuuzhan Vong attempted yet another invasion of the galaxy. The Beagle fleet destroyed the invasion force sent to destroy them by devouring the entire fleet. It probably helped that the Yuuzhan Vong's ships were 100% organic, thus allowing the Beagles to devour them without having to blow the ships up. Shortly afterwards, the Beagles destroyed the entire invasion force in a massive battle over Ord Mantell. But because the Beagles devoured the Yuuzhan Vong fleet in its entirety, most of Beagle force became fat and thus were unable to continue their own invasion of the galaxy, as such, the Beagle threat ended. For now. Or until I can come up with something else to add to this article that is just as ridiculous. Assassination Attempt On Lord Disney Utilizing the World Between Worlds, Beagle Force attempted to assassinate Lord Disney before he could buy Star Wars but failed, leading to shit like Star Wars Rebels and the Han Solo movie. This comic says it all. The Kill List Beagle Force also has a giant kill list of those they wish to eliminate. Among those that they wish to eliminate are Shockwave, Lord Disney, PETA and vegans everywhere. Military Structure Command: Council Of Beagle Elders Beagle Military Command Darth Beagle Research Division: Beagle Weapons Development Department Beagle Prey Studies Intelligence Division: BSB Beagle Intelligence Vehicles Beagle Warship Beagle Fighter Beagle Dropship Notes Beagle Force secretly funded and controlled a criminal syndicate known as the Paw. Beagle Force also created a secret terrorist agency known as Beagra, led by the infamous, Beagle Commander. The purpose of this organization was to divert attention away from Beagle Force while also serving as a method for them to study the galaxy's reaction to an invasion. Beagle Force also used this group to test out new weapons and supplied them with Grr Tanks, Beagle Snarlers and Beagle Bubbles. The group B.I Joe was founded to fight Beagra. A cult founded by survivors of Beagle attacks was created in honour of Beagle Force, this cult is known as the Cult Of The Beagles. Category:Ridiculous organizations Category:Stupid organizations Category:Military organizations Category:POWAH Category:WTF Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Beagle Force Category:Evil Category:Baffling articles Category:Articles of Eviltude Category:Stupid Things Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn Category:Overall eviltude Category:Acts of Evilness Category:Cool shit Category:Dumb Places To Hide Category:WHY??????????????????